This disclosure relates generally to an airfoil for gas turbine engines, and more particularly to leading and trailing edge aerodynamic dihedral relative to span for gas turbine engine blades.
A turbine engine such as a gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
The propulsive efficiency of a gas turbine engine depends on many different factors, such as the design of the engine and the resulting performance debits on the fan that propels the engine. As an example, the fan may rotate at a high rate of speed such that air passes over the fan airfoils at transonic or supersonic speeds. The fast-moving air creates flow discontinuities or shocks that result in irreversible propulsive losses. Additionally, physical interaction between the fan and the air causes downstream turbulence and further losses. Although some basic principles behind such losses are understood, identifying and changing appropriate design factors to reduce such losses for a given engine architecture has proven to be a complex and elusive task.